


even nephilim and medium trainwrecks need sleep

by tidalwaveofbluebirds



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, and yes this is the reboot version, because vergil isn't the massive lying asshat that he is in the game, especially kat and vergil, i guess, incest shippers fuck off, look they all need sleep, no beta we die like men, probably revise this at some point, since somehow dante is the one that has his shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidalwaveofbluebirds/pseuds/tidalwaveofbluebirds
Summary: “When the fuck was the last time you two went to bed?”Dante feels his eyebrow twitch in mild irritation as Kat and Vergil look at him from whatever the fuck they are looking at in mild surprise, the bags underneath their eyes darker than what they were a few hours ago. And considering it’s 2 in the damn morning, and he had called it a night at 10, he’s willing to bet that they haven’t taken any kind of break.(On that note, did they ever sleep? Because in the short time since his shitty life got even shittier and he’s been with the Order, he hasn’t seen either of them start to nod off before jerking themselves awake, let alone actually sleep, so he has no idea when and if they sleep.Considering he has lived with a shitty sleep schedule since he was eight, it’s a serious concern.)





	even nephilim and medium trainwrecks need sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Incest shippers, fuck off.

**_ even  _ ** **_ nephilim _ ** **_  and medium  _ ** **_ trainwrecks _ ** **_  need sleep _ **

**_ “ _ ** When the fuck was the last time you two went to bed?”

Dante can feel his eyebrow twitch in mild irritation as Kat and Vergil look at him from whatever the fuck they are looking at in mild surprise, the bags underneath their eyes darker than what they were a few hours ago. And considering it’s 2 in the damn morning, and he had called it a night at 10, he’s willing to bet that they haven’t taken any kind of break. 

_ (On that note, did they ever sleep? Because in the short time since his shitty life got even shittier and he’s been with the Order, he hasn’t seen  _ _ eit _ _ h _ _ er of th _ _ em start to nod off before  _ _ jerking themselves awake, let alone actually sleep, so he has no idea when and if they sleep _ _.  _

_ C _ _ onsidering he has lived with a shitty sleep schedule since he was eight,  _ _ it _ _ ’s a serious concern.) _

_ “ _ We’ll go to bed in a  little bit ” Vergil answers with a  pleasant  smile  _ (edges fighting to stay up) _ .

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

“We’re almost done,” Kat injects, gesturing to the cluster of papers spread in front of them, “promise.” Her tired smile  doesn’t work in her favor. “Just go back to sleep.”

They turn their backs to him, lowering their heads to pick up where they left off before he came wandering in. His hands clutch into fists,  **_ that  _ ** starting up its’ bullshit again.  _ (‘You’re not smart enough, good enough for them. All you are is an angry punk who only knows  _ _ sex and  _ _ violence- that's why they dragged your sorry ass here. To be their muscle. That’s it. Doubt even Vergil- your  _ **_ own twin _ ** _ \- wants you around-’ _

_ Bullshit _ _ , he’s too tired to deal with this shit _ _.) _

Pushing off the door frame that he was leaning against, rolling and popping his shoulders, he decides he might as well continue not surprising anyone with his bull  headiness .

“Yeah, well, it  ain’t  happening until you two get your asses into bed and  get some  sleep.”

“Dante-” Vergil doesn’t get any further than that, both him and Kat turning again, whatever else he was going to say turning into an undignified yelp as Dante presses his shoulders into their bellies and hips, quickly raising up from his half crouch stance, tightening his hold a round their waists, a s he walks out of the room, nodding to various Order members in the hallway  _ (some confused, some giggling and blushing, some shaking their heads in amusement at the sight of their leader and medium being carried over their fighter’s shoulders like sacks of potatoes) _ .

“Put us down!”

“Nope,” he replies, popping the ‘p’, feeling both of them trying to wiggle out of his hold.  _ (Joke’s on them- he has spent enough time luging around drunks that he knows how to hold them.) _ _  “ _ It’s not going anywhere, so you two losers need to get some sleep before you pass out in an alleyway. And trust me, those aren’t comfy.”

Vergil tenses  _ (happens every time something about Dante’s past comes up, not sure how to deal with his casualness about his shitty life after they got separated. Even Kat- with her shitty life before the Order that she is (rightfully) hesitant about sharing about- is always taken back by how frank and forward he is about his.  _

_ He’s long since learned that spite is a powerful way to stick a middle finger up at what life hands him).   _

“As your  older brother-”

“I ignore you and make sure you don’t pass out from sleep deprivation.”

Vergil gives an impatient humph, his hands fisting his threadbare tank tighter, Kat giggling from his other shoulder. “See, Kat has accepted her fate, you should too.” Silently thanking whoever designed the lair  _ (‘It’s not a lair, it’s  _ _ a _ _  base.’ ‘Okay, Batman, it’s a lair.’)  _ to having motion sens or  doors  _ (mostly likely Vergil _ _ , damn rich kid _ _ ) _ , Dante walks straight into his room.

_ (He still can’t get over the SIZE _ _  of it _ _ \- the bed alone would have taken up more than half of his trailer, and _ _  it’s pretty much a  _ _ fucking cloud. He feels like he’s drowning in the damn thing every time he tries to sleep in it.) _

_ “ _ Alright kids, kick off your shoes  and brace yourselves , because it’s bedtime,” he says, a shit eating grin spreading across his face, greatly enjoying what he was about to.

“Dante,” Vergil and Kat sharply hiss together, their grips tugging on his shirt as he falls on to the bed, crackling at their yelps and the way their body bounced off the mattress before being slammed back down  from the weight of his arms . Burying his grin into the pillow, he listens to them curse, tightening his hold on them as they try and wiggle out from underneath him.

“Accept your fate and go the fuck to sleep.”

B oots dully thumping to the ground,  he  loosen s  his grip just enough  on Kat  so  she  could turn on her side, his arm sliding down around her waist, her head tucking against his shoulder.  “You’re a pain in the ass, Dante.”

“Yeah, that’s no  secret .” 

Kat chuckles, her arm wrapping around his waist. “Good night, Dante.

“Night, Kat.”

Dante turns his head enough to peek one eye up at Vergil, muttering,  “Whatca looking at?”

Vergil’s eyes  _ (usually so hard and focused, looking so far ahead that Dante wonders sometimes if he actually _ _  in the present at all _ _ ) _  softens, a hand coming up and laying against his shoulder blade. “I’m,” he pauses, seeming to struggle to find words  _ ( _ _ weird, since  _ _ they always seem to come easy _ _  enough, falling from his brother’s mouth like rain when giving speeches and delivering plans and orders _ _ ). _

Dante draws him closer, “Just  g o to sleep, dumbass.  It can wait until morning. ”

Vergil’s hand fists his shirt  again , pressing his forehead to Dante’s,  apparently finding his words again . “I missed you, brother.  And I'm happy you’re back home. ” 

_ (Something warm blooms in his che _ _ st _ _.  _ _ Softness  _ _ is a foreign thing, a hazy ghost from the past that he  _ _ hasn’t been able to fully grasp again, violence and blood making him bury it somewhere deep and dark inside of himself _ _.) _

_ “ _ Same,” he mutters, embarrassment hot in his blood, his cheeks probably too red to play off as  “the  room is too warm”  _ (never mind it’s usually cold as fuck) _ , “even if, you know, I didn’t remember you for like sixteen years.” __

Vergil shifts, curling around Dante, sliding his arm around the rest of his back, his hand now resting between Kat’s shoulder blades.  “After we defeat Mundus, the three of us will have the rest of forever.”

“You promise,” Dante snorts  _ (forever is such a long time, and as much as he’s a stupid fuck, he’s a realistic stupid fuck) _ .

“I swear,” Vergil trails off, the iron in the words not as hard  _ (as solid)  _ as his brother probably would have liked, syllables starting to slur together, “not letting you or Kat go ever.” As the last word trails off into a sleepy grumble, Vergil finally falling asleep, his breathing evening out  _ (all the tension in his body melting into something more languid) _ .

“So damn serious, you massive loser” he mutters, tightening his grip on the two slumbering bodies next to him, drawing them even closer, sleep starting to bite at his eyelids again, “good thing you two are my massive losers.”

And then he was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, a lot of my favorite characters are walking disasters and need some damn sleep.
> 
> And as mentioned in the tags, I noticed that despite the fact that all of them had shitty lives (assuming that Vergil didn't have it easy either, with him regaining his memories and what not first and deciding to lead a rebellion group), Dante is the only one that had his shit together (Kat with blindly following Vergil, and Vergil being Vergil). So I figured that he would be the one to make sure that his two favorite dumbasses actually took care of themselves.
> 
> This is part of larger idea (mostly Vergil isn't a lying sociopath) that I may or may not write more of.
> 
> And since this is the first time I have written for DMC in general, and after a certain point I just said "fuck it, it's good enough for now", I would great appreciate some feedback.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
